


Without your Warmth

by WINTERFIERY61



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Park Chanyeol, Cravings, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Byun Baekhyun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINTERFIERY61/pseuds/WINTERFIERY61
Summary: Chanyeol wakes up in the middle of the night without his pregnant husband beside him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 71





	Without your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> yey!! thank you for clicking this!! pls enjoy?

It's been an hour since Baekhyun woke up, it's already 2 in the morning. He's been tossing around, thinking what could have been their little bean wants. 

Afraid that he might wake his husband up, who is in deep slumber beside him, he decided to just take a quick walk around the kitchen. 

Holding his 3 months old tummy, he padded through the kitchen, searching for the right food that his little bean might want. But nothing catched his appetite, he just sat in the stool. And then, he thought about ramen,  _ the soup of it, the smell, _ it made Baekhyun drool. So, his little bean is craving for ramen hmm. 

Baekhyun sighed, a pout forming in his lips, "But bean, your dad said no ramen right? It's bad for us." 

Chanyeol have been a little bit strict about his foods, not that he don't want Baekhyun to gain weight,  _ actually, he loves baekhyun chubby, Chanyeol always talks about how he loves Baekhyun's soft, chubby thighs, he loves them so so much, he keeps on touching and squeezing them and loves leaving a trail of hickeys  _ but Chanyeol knows, Baekhyun's love for not-so-healthy foods, Baekhyun loves eating ramen in the afternoon together with pizza or sometimes nachos. So when they learned that they were pregnant, they discussed together to limit the unhealthy foods they have. 

For the fifth time Baekhyun sighed, he's already sleepy but he can't sleep,  _ their little bean won't make him sleep _ , so Baekhyun decided, to go to the nearest convenience store to buy his cravings. 

"But what if Chanyori wakes up?" Baekhyun knows, if he wakes Chanyeol up, he'll definitely run to the convenience store, and will not let Baekhyun lift an foot. 

_ There's this one time Baekhyun craved for strawberries and without thinking Chanyeol run to get them saying,"I love serving you and our little bean."  _

But no, Baekhyun will not wake up his husband. He knows Chanyeol is tired, no he's exhausted. After eating dinner with him, and taking a bath, and kissing his husband goodnight, Chanyeol fell fast in a deep slumber. He knows,  _ Baekhyun knows  _ how tired must been his husband running the PCY Recordings at the same time being a producer. He's been busy producing songs with the upcoming comeback of the boy group EXO, also Chanyeol said that it will be his last project for now, he'll be handing them to Jongdae, the company's VP. 

  
  


_ Love, bean's keeps on craving something. I can't sleep if I don't eat it, so I decided to go to the convenience store, I'll be super fast!!! Don't be mad pls :((  _

Baekhyun decided to leave a sticky note in the beside table, and kissed his husband's forehead before leaving. 

  
  


Chanyeol tossed around the bed, finding the warmth beside him. Groaning, he opened his eyes just to see him alone in the bed. The bathroom's door isn't open, so he thought his husband might be in the kitchen, he got up, but them a bright yellow sticky note in the lamp caught his eye. 

After reading the note, Chanyeol scrambled to get out of the bed. He looked at the clock, and it made him groaned,  _ It's 2:30??? What was Baekhyun thinking  _

He grabbed the first sweatpants he saw, put on a jacket, and got an extra jacket for Baekhyun. 

Stepping out of the house, Chanyeol shivered, "Damn, it's so cold." With his long legs he reached the nearest convenience store in less than a minute. There, he saw Baekhyun eating ramen, while talking to an old woman, must be the store's keeper. 

"Love!" Baekhyun flinched, he knows that voice, he got preoccupied talking to the Ahjumma that is the store's keeper. 

"Chanyeol? W- what are you doing here?" Baekhyun went to Chanyeol, excusing himself to tye ahjumma. 

  
  


Chanyeol draped the jacket he's holding to Baekhyun, before talking. "Should I be the one asking you that love? Why'd you left? You should have woken me up." Baekhyun can see Chanyeol's worry in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry love, it's just that bean wants to eat ramen and I can't sleep my taste buds are itching and I didn't wake you uo because I kniw you're tired. I'm sorry." Baekhyun's tears are close to falling and without further notice he's crying in the arms of his husband. 

"Love it's okay, I'm not mad, I'm just worried, stop crying hmm? Love?" Chanyeol kept on rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head. 

"Sorry, it's just pregnancy hormones. Aren't you mad? I just ate ramen." 

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with glassy red eyes, red nose from crying, and Chanyeol thought,  _ God, he looks so beautiful, how can someone be this beautiful crying?  _

"No love, I'm not mad, bean craved for it right? hmm? It's okay to eat ramen, not just everyday okay?" 

"Are you Baekhyunnie's husband? Aigoo you both look perfect!!" the ahjumma Baekhyun was talking is now beside them. 

"Yes ahjumma, I'm Chanyeol, thank you for taking care of my husband." 

"Aigoo! Baekhyunnie you have such a great husband!" 

"Hehe, I know ahjumma." Baekhyun just clinged in his husband more. 

"Ahjumma, I'm sorry but we nees to go home, you need to go inside the store too, you might be cold too." 

They waved their goodbyes to the ahjumma and walked home, hand in hand. 

"Chanyeori, is not mad right?" 

"Yes love, I'm not mad, but please wake me up next time?" 

"hmm but what if Chanyeori is tired?" 

"It's okay, If getting tired is for you and bean, it's okay?" 

"hmm okaay, I love you Chanyeol, We love you lots!" 

"I love you too, I love you both love, so so much." 

**Author's Note:**

> if you reached this far, thank you!! hehe kudos and comments are very much appreciated!! let's be moots on Twitter? plz i want friends hehe @WINTERFIERY61


End file.
